


In Place Of Goodbye

by simply_aly



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 07:23:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/732959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simply_aly/pseuds/simply_aly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re glad I’m dying,” he says after awhile. Reluctantly, Caroline shakes her head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Place Of Goodbye

Caroline watches silently as Damon gets a few minuets of peaceful sleep. Her chair is clear across the room in a subconscious effort to maintain distance from him. He stirs slightly, and Caroline observes him closely as he wakes. “Caroline,” she hears him whisper when his eyes fall on hers.  
  
She doesn’t smile, nor does she frown; she simply looks at him.  
  
“Caroline,” he tries again.  
  
She closes her eyes and doesn’t answer. She had asked to be alone with him for a while, for she wanted to think over her conflicting feelings surrounding his impending death. But she hadn’t expected him to wake up while she was there.  
  
Damon weakly lifts himself into a sitting position and watches her. “You’re glad I’m dying,” he says after awhile.  
  
Reluctantly, Caroline shakes her head. “I should be; after everything you did to me, I should want to kill you myself…but I don’t.”  
  
“Why?” he asks, genuinely interested in her answer.  
  
Caroline shrugs. “I don’t know….” She smiles sadly then. “Do you remember when we were together…back when I was human? Do you remember what I used to tell you?”  
  
Damon smirks, and then winces from the effort. “You said a lot of things, Caroline.”  
  
Caroline cannot help the smile that starts on her face, and she tells herself she only laughs because it’s true. Slowly and hesitantly, she gets up from her chair and moves to the bed. Her hand travels across his for a moment. “You can be sweet when you want to be, Damon, and I can’t wish you dead when I can still remember that.”  
  
He stares deeply into her eyes for a moment, as if studying her; and blinks as if in surprise. “You’re angry.”  
  
Caroline nods. “You’re dying because you saved me. I don’t—I don’t like that you being good is what will kill you. It isn’t right.”  
  
He tilts his head slightly and looks away as he speaks. “I’ve done much more bad in my life than good—we both know that.”  
  
Caroline can’t deny this; so she pretends he never spoke. She just lies down beside him and closes her eyes. She doesn’t say the words, but she gets the impression that her being there with him says more than the words could have anyway.


End file.
